


Chris and Zach Do LJ

by mizubyte (b_dsaint)



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_dsaint/pseuds/mizubyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for a prompt on LJ community trek_rpf_kink, because it was hilarious and all because someone kept accusing me of actually being Chris Pine. So, here it is --- the Star Trek 2009 cast discover fanfiction and spiral from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anon is Anon

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe taken me this long to transfer this series over to AO3. I am so, so sorry.

_Disclaimer: Oh dear god, I'm (mostly) sure this never happened._

 

What surprises Zach the most about _Trek_ is the fandom obsessed with the cast.  The characters are iconic; he understands Trekkies and their fascination with Spock, Kirk and all the others.  But what he doesn't understand is the sudden fascination with him, Zachary Quinto.  Especially the fascination with him and his relationships.  What's so fascinating about him?  
  
He brings it up hesitantly one night when they've all gathered for dinner.  Karl snorts with laughter and talks for the next 20 minutes about how Dom hated _Lord of the Rings_ RPF because they always hooked him up with Billy.  Then Karl asks if he's getting any action this time around, since he's actually in the main cast and not just a supporting character.  Zach admits to having no clue what Karl's talking about, to which Karl responds with a huge, terrifying grin.  And he gives Zach a website to look up: <http://fanlore.org/wiki/Lord_of_the_Rings_RPF> .  
  
Zach sits on the website for two days before he finally looks it up.  It's an amusing and terrifying idea, fans writing stories about your life, and Zach can't quite decide if he's horrified or intrigued.  He settles somewhere in between.  
  
Typing "zach quinto rpf" into google brings up sites dedicated to himself/Kristen and himself/Zoe.  Zach raises an eyebrow as he peruses the sites.  He mentally makes a note to send them to his agent the next time she starts bothering him about his "image".   
  
And then he finds it.   
  
It's a comm dedicated simply to him, his castmates, and 'kink'.  Apparently it's for all pairings, but as Zach scrolls through the comments, it's mostly guy/guy.  Which makes sense, considering Zoe was really the only female on set a lot of the time, but that doesn't make Zach feel any better.  He wonders if his publicist knows about this site.  He hopes not.  
  
Some of the prompts make him laugh (he knew Tyler's photo shoot would come back to haunt him).  Others intrigue him.  He scrolls through the multiple pages, a little nervous as he realizes more and more of the prompts mention him and Chris.  In fact, they seem to be the favourite pairing.  _Fuck_. He closes the site.  
  
"Porn!  About me and Chris!"  Kristen has invited him to hang out and he didn't make it 10 minutes before bringing up the website.   
  
She rolls her eyes at him.  "Didn't you say there was porn about you and I as well?"   
  
Zach ignores her.  "Why are they all fascinated by Chris and my interactions?"  
  
Kristen laughs.  "Have you actually watched any of the interviews of you two?"  
  
Three days later he finds himself on the comm again.   
  
The first story he reads leaves him hot and horny.  He can picture every moment of it being laid out in front of Chris, _wrapping his legs around Chris's waist as Chris fucks him, Chris with three fingers deep inside_ , and it's better than any porn he's ever watched.  He gulps, looks around guiltily even though he's home alone, and clicks on another story.  
  
He clicks on another story, and another, until he's flushed and panting, jeans undone and hand sticky.  A glance at the clock reveals he's late meeting Karl.  He quickly cleans up and closes down the site.  Ten minutes later he signs back on and types furiously.  He posts the prompt before he can second guess himself and rushes out the door.  
  
He's distracted all through dinner, fidgeting with his silverware and answering Karl in half-sentences.  As dessert rolls out, Karl finally sighs in exasperation, crosses his arms and leans forward on to the table.  
  
"So.  What did you do?"  
  
Zach looks up, startled.  "Do?  I haven't done anything."  
  
Karl studies him for a long moment, before shaking his head with a grin.  "You're reading porn about yourself."  
  
Zack gapes at him.  Then he looks around frantically, checking to see if anyone overheard Karl.  "Will you keep your voice down??"  
  
But Karl's laughing now.  "You look just like Elijah did the first time he read that stuff.  He freaked out for a week."  
  
Zach pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes in exasperation.  "We're not talking about this."  
  
Karl grins and waves him off.  "Of course not."    
  
Zach waits a beat, because it can't be that easy, not with Karl. "So am I in it?"  Karl asks eagerly.  
  
Zach buries his head in his hands and groans.  
  
He manages to stay away from the computer for two days, before he gives in and goes back to the comm.  The comments have doubled since he was last there, so he has to do some searching before he finds his prompt.  
  
It's been answered.  
  
Zach reads it, chewing on his bottom lip and resisting the urge to slide his hand into his pants.  He wishes the MTV Awards really had ended like that.  But no, Chris snuck off early. Zach spent a lot of the night consciously restraining himself from killing Audrina.  If she had approached him one more time like they were actual friends, he might just have done it.  
  
Amused and intrigued by the thought, Zach types in another prompt.   
  
He searches through the others, looking for first-time/seduction fics.  He finds a few, all intriguing, all hot, and all requiring him to stop being cowardly and actually approach Chris.    
  
He sighs.  If he had the balls to do that, he'd actually be having sex with Chris, instead of just reading about it.  
  
He pauses, eyebrows furrowed in thought, before scrolling back up the site.  Wasn't there one with a dildo...?


	2. Chris Writes Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well Zach read it. So of course Chris now writes it.

Chris gets bored three hours into a fifteen hour flight.  He's already played in-cabin trivia, watched the only good movie, and filled in the crossword puzzle.  He'd go hang out with Zach, but Zach and Joe are in the midst of an intense brother vs. brother, one on one MarioKartDS battle, and he's a little frightened of interrupting them.    
  
Chris looks around for someone to distract him.  John's on the phone with his wife, Zoe and Simon are watching movies, Karl's on his laptop and Anton... Chris blinks.  Anton is asleep. On Karl's shoulder.    
  
Chris jumps out of his seat and drops down on Karl's other side with a huge grin.  However, one look at Karl's face and he snaps his jaw shut.  _Right, ok then_.  Chris shifts his attention away from Anton and on to Karl's laptop.  He squints at the screen.  "What are you doing?" he asks incredulously.   
  
"Reading livejournal."  
  
Chris looks from Karl's face, to the laptop screen and back again.  "Are you secretly a 14 year old girl?"  He teases.  
  
"Ass."  Karl clicks on a corner of the screen and the internet window closes.    
  
Chris pouts.  "Aw come on, I'm bored.  Entertain me Karl."  
  
Karl looks at him with exasperation.  "Entertain yourself."  
  
Chris grins.  "Well I would..."  
  
Karl groans and Chris tries to look affronted.  Karl doesn't buy it and Chris starts squirming in his seat.  "Come on Karl... please? I'm bored!"  The last word comes out dangerously close to a whine.  
  
Karl looks thoughtful, then gets an evil grin on his face.  "Ok."  He opens the internet back up.  "What do you know about RPF?"  
  
Chris frowns in confusion.  "Relative Performance Factor?"  
  
Karl laughs.  "No."  
  
Chris searches his brain.  "Rebel Penguin Federation?"  
  
It's Karl's turn to stare incredulously at Chris.  "You are a geek," he declares solemnly.  
  
Chris rolls his eyes.  "So what's it mean then?"  
  
Karl twists the computer to face Chris.  "Real Person Fiction."  
  
Chris studies the website for a few moments.  So fans write stories about celebrities' lives.  All kinds of stories it seems.  Especially romantic.  He turns the computer back to Karl.  "Cool."  
   
Karl blinks.  "Cool?"  
  
Chris shrugs.  "Sure.  Ok, a little weird.  But still cool.  Is there a lot of it?"  
  
Karl nods, overcoming his surprise and grinning.  "Oh you'll see.  If this movie does half as good as I hope it will, there fans will be putting out all sorts of fiction out on the web."  
  
Chris frowns a little.  He's excited about the premiere, he can't wait for everyone to see it, but he keeps forgetting about how it'll effect his life.  "Should we warn Zach?"  Chris doesn't really mind, fans can make up whatever they want, and will anyway, but Zach takes things a little more personal.  
  
"I figure he's already well aware of fandom.  'Heroes' fans are all obsessed with 'sylinder' and Zach seems ok with that."  
  
"Sylinder?"  
  
Karl leans over and lowers his voice.  "Sylar and Mohinder pairing.  Sylinder is what the fans call it.  Personally I'm more of a Pylar fan."  
  
It takes Chris a moment to figure it out, and then he bursts out laughing.  
  
\---  
  
They're back in LA, after a crazy month of touring the world, when Chris remembers the conversation with Karl.  He's exhausted, between promotion and getting ready for the theater, so he fires up his computer and finds livejournal.  It takes him a few minutes to figure out how the search engine works, but he's soon looking himself up.    
  
There's a few startrek communities, but fifth on the list is something called pinto_fic. "Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto RPS".  He's confused.  Karl only mentioned RPF, nothing about RPS.  Chris clicks on the link and his jaw drops.  Its stories about him.  and Zach.  _Together_.  Chris grins.  Fans are awesome!  
  
He scrolls through a few of the stories, and a lot of them reference themselves as responses to "prompts" from trek_rpf_kink.  The name itself makes him laugh, and he clicks over, scrolling through the comments.  Oh wow.  People aren't just writing about him, they're writing PORN about him.  If that's not the coolest thing ever, Chris doesn't know what is.  
  
He clicks through the prompts, highly entertained.  Some of the requests are simple, some are complex but all of them are awesome.  And the responses!  Chris reads a few of the stories and can't decide if he needs a cold shower or a stiff drink.  Maybe both.    
  
Chris stops to consider an unanswered prompt.  Nothing complex: him, Zach and trying to keep quiet during sex in a public place.  Immedietly one of his favourite fantasies comes to mind.  He hesitates and walks away from the computer, going to find that stiff drink.  He walks back, whiskey in hand and studies the prompt again.  Before he can overthink it, he opens up a text document and types out his fantasy.  Something he's been secretly wishing for since filming.  Just him, Zach and a closet...  
  
He hesitates briefly when the story is finished.  It's anonymous right?  No one will know it's him.  Shrugging, he copy and pastes the story in.  He's annoyed when a dialogue box pops up, informing him his story is too long to fit in one comment.  He figures out how to reply to his own comment, and pastes the rest of the story in.    
  
\---  
  
Chris runs into Karl at the grocery store, of all places.  He eyes him strangely.  "Don't you live in New Zealand?"  
  
Karl rolls his eyes and tosses Frosted Flakes into his basket.  "I've got auditions.  And meetings with my agent."  
  
"Aw, and here I just thought you missed me.  You're not at a hotel are you, you know you could crash at my place," Chris offers.  
  
"No I'm staying at Anton's.  Thanks though."  
  
Chris looks over his shoulder at Karl thoughtfully.  The older man raises an eyebrow, daring Chris to ask.  He opens his mouth to, but instead comments, "You know you and Anton fiction gets requested a lot on livejournal."  Sort of, not really asking.  
  
Karl laughs and Chris relaxes slightly.  Karl looks amused.  "I wondered if I was in any of that.  Me and Anton hm?"  He chuckles to himself, then eyes Chris speculatively.  "What about you?"  
  
Chris preens a bit.  "I'm requested with _everyone_.  Fans love me."  A bag of potato chips bounces off his head and he laughs.  "It's true!  Mostly with Zach though," he admits.  
  
Karl gets a sudden understanding look in his eyes.  "So that's why..." He cuts himself off and shakes his head.  "Kirk and Spock, how original," he teases.  
  
Chris sticks his tongue out at him.  
  
\---  
  
He's taking a break from memorizing his lines when he signs back on to the comm.  There's pages and pages of prompts now, but he finds his story easily enough.  There's a slew of responses, and Chris smiles in delight.  People liked it!  He's especially proud of the "afnasnf;amfefdsf" comment.  
  
He scrolls through more of the prompts.  Even though no one knew it was him writing that fic, he's still very proud of himself.  The fan love is a little heady.  He wonders if he can write another one; he's certainly got enough fantasies to pull from.  Briefly he wonders what Zach would think if he knew Chris was writing porn about the two of them.  He doesn't think he'd be too happy about it.    
  
A prompt catches his eye and he's immediately distracted.  Wow, what would it be like if Zach caught him masturbating?  Fantasies fill his head and he quickly opens a new text file.  Hm, he gets bonus points if he uses a dildo.


	3. Obvious Anon is Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris probably shouldn't have made his LJ name "cpineftw"

Zach is going insane.    
  
The stories the fans write are hot and sexy and fun, and if they capture the dynamic between him and Chris a little too well, he figures its just because the writers have spent a long time watching video clips and interviews.  If the fans are reading a little more into their dynamic than what's going on in reality, well then, that's why its called fiction.  
  
But he's starting to see glimpses of reality in the fiction.  
  
At first it's just a sentence here or there.  Chris says something in a fic and Zach has a flash of deja vu, because Chris really did say that while joking around at a crowded bar in Paris.  He brushes it off as coincidence, but then it keeps happening.  A story references that Zach has no TV in his living room.  Another references his grandmother's chicken soup.  Random bits of information that could all be coincidence, or simply really fucking observant fans, to be sure.  Either way, it's starting to freak him out.  
  
\---  
  
Chris grins as he posts another fic.  He'd given in and created an LJ account for himself with a fake profile because anonymous was all well and good, but he loves when he gets the little email telling him someone has responded to his post.  Plus he absolutely hates that damn Captcha machine.  
  
He thinks his writing is getting better and loves when he hears how 'perfect' his characterizations of the cast are.  He gets a kick out of adding random tidbits to his fics from real life.  Like the time he couldn't figure out how to tie his tie and Zach had to help him.  In reality it had only taken him a few moments and Zach had patted Chris on the shoulder with fond exasperation. But with the addition of a few lingering carasses, a meaningful lock of the eyes and Zach pulling him in by the tie to kiss him, and Chris has his next fic written and posted.  
  
It's not like anyone on the meme will pick up on it.  
  
\---  
  
It's bad enough when he's seeing glimpses of reality in the fiction, now he's seeing glimpses of the fiction in reality.    
  
Anton has a Friday night house party that lasts well into the early hours of the morning, and the crowd dwindles til its just the group of them hanging out.  Everyone's more than a little drunk; John's passed out on the sofa, Zoe and Simon are overly engrossed with the Wii, Anton is half sprawled across Karl's lap and Karl is... Zach blinks.  He wonders if the alcohol is making him hallucinate.  
  
But then Chris scrambles over the top of the couch, landing in a heap on top of Anton's legs.  "Why did the chicken cross the road?"  He giggles.  Karl looks slightly annoyed, but he shifts over, his hands reappearing from under Anton, to make room for Chris.  "I don't know, why?"  
  
"To boldly go where no chicken has gone before!"  Karl rolls his eyes and shoves Chris off the sofa, muttering about idiot drunks.  Chris continues to laugh, curled up on the floor now.  Normally Zach'd go over, help pull Chris to his feet and laugh at him, but he can't.  He's frozen, staring at Chris numbly.  He's heard that joke before.  
  
\---  
  
"Zach's not talking to me!" Chris whines to Karl over lunch.  
  
Karl sighs, rolling his eyes and mutters something about stupid kids.  Chris narrows his eyes and points his fork at Karl in irritation.  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one with a thing for kids."  
  
Karl stiffens slightly.  "He's not a kid," he drawls, low and dangerous, and Chris knows when to back off.  Karl's an easygoing guy about 98% percent of the time, but when he gets mad, he gets _mad_.  
  
Chris goes back to his food, not quite pouting, and Karl sighs.  "Why isn't Zach talking to you?"  
  
"I don't know!  He started acting weird after Anton's party, then we were watching old Trek episodes and I made a crack about Nimoy inventing the Vulcan hand-sex thing and he got this strange look in his eyes and hasn't returned my calls since!"  Chris gushed out all in one breath.  
  
Karl frowns, considering.  "Where'd you get the idea that Nimoy invented Vulcan hand-sex?"  
  
Chris blinks.  "Huh? Oh, um... I think it was one of those prompts on the fic website."  He tilts his head to the side, eyes narrowed in confusion.  "What does it matter?"  
  
Karl chuckles, taking a sip of his soda.  "Chris, you read that meme.  I read that meme.  Hell I'm pretty sure you write for that meme."  
  
Chris flushes but doesn't deny it.  "What's your point?"  
  
Karl grins.  "What makes you think that Zach doesn't read that meme?"  
  
Chris ponders that for a moment before his eyes widen.  _Oh. Shit._  
  
\---  
  
Zach's on the phone with his publicist when Chris bursts through his front door.  He rolls his eyes in annoyance, tells Peter he'll call him later, and hangs up.  
  
"I'm not speaking to you," he informs Chris, moving past him to grab a water from his fridge.  
  
Chris groans.  "I'm sorry!"  He flops dramatically on to Zach's couch.  
  
Zach glares, because Chris is adorable when he's overdramatic, but he's mad damnit.  No overt cuteness will steal his completely justifiable anger.  
  
"Still not talking to you."  
  
"What do you want me to say?  How can I fix this?"  Chris sounds a bit desperate.  
  
"Fix this?  Fix this?!  You took our lives and made them into stories.  Made them X-rated and stuck them on the internet for everyone to see!"  
  
"There's a ton of fans out there writing this stuff!"  Chris is defensive and it only makes Zach angrier.  
  
"I don't care about the stories!  I care about you!  They don't know me!  _You_ do!  You can't deny it, I recognized things that only you could know!  Talking about how Leonard and Bill were probably screwing, getting high in the trailers, God the fucking _I Never_ game where I came out to you all?  You take those moments and make them into porn?!  Why?!  Why would you make up those things about us?"  Zach's up in Chris's personal space, yelling and trying to restrain himself because Chris knows how private he is, knows how much he tries to keep his personal life his, and here was Chris writing it out for all the world to see.  
  
"They're what I wanted to happen."  He's sitting on the couch now, head buried in his hands, and Zach barely hears him.  He stops, breathing deeply, trying to find his control.  
  
"They.. you, what?" he finally says.  
  
Chris raises his head and he looks defeated, sad, remorseful, but with a determined glint in his eye.  
  
"They're what I wanted to happen," he repeats.  "All those stories, they're how I wished things had played out.  The ways I wish I had gotten up the courage to tell you how much I want you."  The timbre of his voice changes.  "They're my fantasies."  
  
Zach gapes a bit, at a loss for words, before dropping next to Chris on the couch.  His anger is gone, lost in the shock at Chris's confession.  Chris studies his hands, making a very obvious effort to avoid Zach's gaze.  The silence stretches between them.    
  
"You should've said something," he finally says.  
  
Chris shrugs uncomfortably.  "I didn't know how," he admits and Zach laughs at that, because Chris has written this scene five different ways and read even more.    
  
Zach reaches over and pulls an unresisting Chris up into his lap.  He stares into Chris's hopeful eyes and brushes his hand across Chris's forehead, tracing the planes of his face.  He cups the back of Chris's neck.  "Just kiss me," he breathes.


	4. Double Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6x200 word scenes / snippets

Chris drops into the seat across from Karl with a happy grin.  An ecstatic grin.  An "I got laid last night and then again this morning" grin.  
  
Karl eyes him with trepidation, putting aside his menu and leaning on his elbows.  He purses his lips and studies Chris.  "Do I want to ask?"  
  
Chris waggles his eyebrows suggestively and his grin widens.  
  
He bursts out laughing.  "I'm guessing things with Zach went well?"  
  
Chris literally bounces with happiness.  "Of course!"  He stops bouncing and the grin fades into a thoughtful look.  "Well, he was mad at first.  Really upset about the whole, "writing porn about our lives" thing.  But then everything worked out.  Did you know he can do this thing with his tongue--"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa!"  Karl holds up his hand.  "I do not want to hear about sex with Zach."  
  
Chris pouts.  "I bet Anton would listen."  
  
Karl picks his menu back up and resumes choosing his lunch.  "Well then call Anton later and the two of you can be high school girls together."  
  
Chris laughs and kicks Karl lightly.  "Don't think I won't."  
  
Karl rolls his eyes.  "I don't doubt it in the slightest," he mutters.  
  
\---  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Chris and Zach were together?" Anton accuses when Karl arrives back at his house later that afternoon.  
  
Karl stops in the process of emptying his pockets on to the table and turns to stare incredulously at Anton.  "He already called you?  Seriously?"  He laughs as Anton continues to pout and steps forward to kiss his lover lightly.  "I just found out at lunch today."  
  
Anton isn't mollified.  "But you knew they liked each other!  You were playing matchmaker!"  
  
Karl rolls his eyes.  "All I did was introduce them to the idea of RPF.  I did not "play matchmaker".  They figured themselves out all on their own."  
  
Anton scoffs, not believing Karl for a moment, but lets it go.  "We're going out with them tonight."  
  
Karl shrugs, furrowing his brow and turning back to finish emptying his pockets.  "We go out with them all the time."  
  
Anton wraps his arms around Karl and presses a kiss between his shoulder blades.  "Just the four of us this time," he clarifies.  "Chris and I want to double date.  Dinner and a movie."  
  
Karl groans and drops his head against the wall.  High school girls, the both of them.  
  
\---  
  
"What movie are we seeing?" Karl asks, leaning against the wall of the theater and trying to keep his voice down.  It's really easy to get recognized at a movie theater, especially when you have a movie _playing_ at the theater.  And while Karl loves his fans, he really doesn't want to get caught by the paps.  
  
Anton hums, bouncing on his toes and trying to spot Chis and Zach in the crowd.  " _Transformers 2_."  
  
Karl makes a face.  "Why are we seeing that?"  
  
Anton waves to Chris as he catches sight of them and turns to stare at Karl.  "Because seeing _Trek_ or _Terminator_ seems really narcissistic?"  
  
He scowls.  "I'd rather seem narcissistic then see Michael Bay ruin _Transformers_ again."  
  
Anton rolls his eyes and reaches out to squeeze Karl's hand quickly.  "I'll make it up to you later."  
  
"Damn straight you will," he mutters.  
  
Zach and Karl exchange looks of fond exasperation as the two walk up, and Chris and Anton immediately dive into a conversation about _Transformers 1_.    
  
"You know..." Zach says as they follow Chris and Anton into the theater.  "You could have told me Chris was reading that stuff too.  And writing it."  
  
Karl laughs.  
  
\---  
  
The paparazzi catch up to them as they exit the movie theater.  They're quickly surrounded by fans wanting autographs and pictures so they stop for a few moments.  They try to ignore the questions of the paps and focus on the fans.  Karl keeps one eye on Anton at all times, growing more and more agitated as he laughs and flirts with a few of the girls.  He wants to walk over and pull Anton away from them; hug him, kiss him, shout "back off, he's mine!"  But he can't.  Instead he forces a smile and reaches for another picture.  
  
They agree to meet at a small pizzeria in Silver Lake and split up, hoping to lose the paparazzi.  It doesn't work, and Karl ends up giving the manager $100 dollars and both their autographs to sit them in a booth that can't be seen by the windows.  He looks vaguely sympathetic.  
  
Zach and Chris show up 10 minutes later, and Chris looks as pissed off as Karl feels.  They're relieved when they get to the booth and realize the paps can't see them.  The manager approaches hesitantly, but they both add their autographs to his paper with good humour.  
  
\---  
  
After they split two pizzas (sausage, and vegetarian for Zach, prompting Chris to teasingly call him "Spock"), and a few pitchers of beer, they all forget the paps.  
  
Chris and Anton get involved in a debate about who's hotter in the movie, Shia Labeuf or Megan Fox, while Karl and Zach listen in amusement.  Karl sprawls casually against the side of the booth, but throws one arm across the back, just low enough so his fingers can graze innocently along Anton's neck whenever he moves.  Zach sits equally as casual, but Karl's pretty sure he and Chris are playing footsie under the table.  
  
"So Chris," Karl interrupts with a wicked grin, "will we be seeing tonight's activities in fic form sometime soon?"  
  
Zach coughs, laughter causing him to choke on his beer.  Chris rubs one hand along Zach's back as he hands him a water and grins.  He winks at Karl.  "Mayybe.  I'll have to throw in some making out in the theater or blow job in the bathroom though."  
  
Anton gets a wicked grin on his face and jumps out of the booth, grabbing Karl's hand and dragging him with.  "Excuse us."  
  
Laughter from Chris and Zach follows them.  
  
\---  
  
"You aren't really going to write about our date tonight, are you?" Zach murmurs into Chris's ear.  Chris feels the flush rise in his face as Zach breathes against his neck.  He turns in the booth so he can stare at Zach and rakes his eyes over him until Zach is blushing and fidgeting.  He smirks.  
  
"I plan on doing a lot of things tonight.  Writing isn't one of them."  He licks his lips.  
  
Desire burns in Zach's eyes and he reaches out to squeeze Chris's leg under the safety of the table.  He strokes the inside of Chris's thigh lightly.  "The double date was a fun idea," he says huskily.  "Except now we're obligated to stay here."  
  
Chris scrambles to his feet and throws a bunch of cash on to the table.  "Fuck obligation.  Anton and Karl are a little busy, I think they'll understand.  You, me, bed now."  
  
Zach flows to his feet, smirk tilting up one corner of his lips and Chris's mouth goes dry.  "Fuck," he breathes.  He's not sure they'll make it back to the house.  
  
Zach laughs, brushing past Chris to lead the way and shivering at the light contact.  "My place or yours?"


	5. Prequel / Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel and a sequel to the rest of the fic --- though both make more sense read after the fact, so posted here at the end. Karl-focused.

**Prequel:**

 

Karl enjoyed his time on the Lord of the Rings set.  It was a true "boys club", full of drinking and practical jokes and sexual innuendo.  All of them, especially the Fellowship, learned to live in each others pockets, to completely ignore the concept of personal space and to read each others moods with just a glance.  Even though Karl ran off to Canada to film _Chronicles of Riddick_ soon after, the friendships remained strong.  So tight in fact, that they hadn't loosened up at all by the time the press tour for part one of the trilogy.  They still had no concept of personal space, finished each others thoughts and made dirty jokes that only they understood.  
  
It drove the fangirls (and boys) crazy.  
  
Karl was vaguely aware of the corners of the Internet where fans got together to flail over celebrities and music and books and whatever else they were interested in at the time.  He even knew what fanfiction was: having grown up a huge _Star Trek_ geek, he'd read plenty of the fanzines in his time.  What he hadn't realized was that at some point over time, the two had merged and now fans were writing fanfiction about the celebrities they loved.  
  
He discovered it by accident, scrolling through the Internet for fan reactions to his portrayal of Eomer.  Sure he'd read the critical reviews, but it was really the fans that he cared about.  Clicking one link after another, and suddenly he's reading about _Orli wrapping his lush pink lips around Viggo's cock_ and Karl's pretty sure THAT didn't actually happen on set.  He clicks through other stories, eyes growing wider and wider and he can't help it, he's hooked.  
  
Dom caught him reading it on his laptop during a day of interviews and eagerly crowded over his shoulder, laughing hysterically at some of the pairings fans come up with, scowling at the over abundances of fics that pair him with Billy.  He dug his chin into Karl's shoulder, resting heavily on his back, and Karl leaned back into the warmth that flooded through him and made his face flush.  
  
"Please, that's not even possible," Dom griped as they read an Orli/Viggo/Sean double penetration fic.  
  
Karl reread the description thoughtfully.  "I don't know, it seems plausible.  You'd need a LOT of lube though."  
  
Dom rolled his eyes.  "I meant Oril sharing Viggo," he teased.  
  
Karl laughed, thinking about the possessive way Orli clung to Viggo whether they were in public or not, and Viggo's amused tolerance of his young lover.  "Point."  
  
"Although now that you mention it, I don't think that's possible either.  Not with Orli's skinny ass."  
  
Karl swallowed hard, cutting his eyes back to look at Dom.  "What about mine?"  
  
Dom's eyes darkened slightly at the thought and he ran one hand over Karl's ass possessively.  "Never going to happen."  
  
Karl arched an eyebrow.  "Not even with Billy?"    
  
Dom's hand met the back of his head and Karl laughed.

 

\---

 

**Sequel:**

 

"Dom!"  Karl gave his old friend and lover a hug and a slap on the back.  "How are you?"  
  
Dom leaned into the hug with a grin.  "Things are good.  I loved the movie.  Sorry I missed the premiere."  
  
Karl shook his head.  "It's fine.  I'm glad you liked it.  John's showed us a few episodes of the show that he conned out of the studio, it looks like it'll be great."  
  
Dom smiled, nice and easy, and turned to nod his head at Anton, who'd been standing quietly by.  "Anton right?"  
  
Anton nodded with a grin.  "That's me."  
  
Dom looked between them for a moment before his grinned widened.  "Ah.  I hadn't realized."  He winked at Karl.  "From all the stuff on the Internet, I figured you'd be hooked up with Pine."  
  
Karl and Anton both burst out into surprised laughter.  Karl recovered first, wiping tears from his eyes.  "Shit man, you still read that stuff?"  
  
Dom shrugged while Anton recovered from a second round of laughter.    
  
"Man, Chris will love that.  He'll probably write about it."  
  
Karl rolled his eyes.  "Zach would kill him."  
  
Dom's eyes widened.  "Ohhhh.  Ah, art imitating life?  Or life imitating art?"  
  
Anton shrugged.  "A little of both, probably."  He grinned.  "I think Zach likes reading it, to be honest.  It's certainly given us ideas before," Anton leered at Karl, who flushed.  
  
Dom snickered at the look on Karl's face.  "Really?  Did you ever get around to trying out that double penetration fic?"  
  
Anton's eyes widened and he looked in shock at Karl.  Karl groaned, burying his face in his hands.  Dom had never seen him turn such a bright red before.  "No."  His words came out muffled.  
  
Dom studied Anton for a moment with a twinkle in his eye.  Anton caught him staring and he stared back, confused.  It only took a few moments before a wave of realization crossed Anton's face, and a delighted smile bloomed.  
  
Dom winked at Karl, who was looking at the both of them warily.  "Want to?"


End file.
